Cherry Soda
by Dame Rivere
Summary: People always complain about blending in, yet for this teenage girl, it was all about becoming one of a kind and sticking out. Cheri felt like she blended in and that wasn't enough for her. She wished to have eyes on her for once. But she wasn't expecting this. SYOC. OPEN. Need a blue, purple, and yellow Mew. Look inside for details.


It is during high school when people tend to find themselves. Introduced to a multitude of cliques, you are kind of forced to find yourself. If not, you sort of fall flat. That is the last thing Cheri wanted. She wished to stand out, but still be true to her self at the same time. Question was, who is her true self?

Stepping into the school building, the bland Cheri blended into the walls as she was bombarded with clashing personalities. There was the obnoxious skaters as they were yelled at by teachers for skating indoors. There was the snobbish nerds, assuming they were better than everybody else. So many cliches, all crowding the hallways, and at the top of the high school hierarchy were the quote popular kids "e. The ones with the money, the eyes all on them, the best close, and they stood out amongst the crowd. They were what Cheri wanted to be.

Yet there was a problem, she wasn't brave enough to even look at them, let alone talk to them and become their friend. While in her drab uniform, Cheri hung close to the wall with her head down. She had hard time talking to people due to a lack of confidence.

Upon making it to her classroom, Cheri sat in her assigned seat and sighed. Another day of being invisible.

"And people complain they want to blend in?" thought Cheri.

Students started to come barreling into the room and fill the seats as the count down to class drew closer. As the homeroom teacher came in, the bell indicating class rang. Students started to hush up as the teacher started to take role.

Even when Cheri's name came up, no one seemed to notice she was there. The teacher had to look up and see she was there.

Homeroom quickly ended upon role call and announcements. First class was math and something Cheri wasn't looking forward to.

"Welcome back to hell, students," greeted a man walking into classroom.

Mister Heikin Otoko, a 45-year old man who has a teaching history spanning for 18 years. No one knew how he survived in the school for so long, mainly because he was a demon incarnated. He would curse out students and what bugged Cheri most about him was that he would bully her about her inability to speak to people.

All the students stopped talking, all lowering their eyes. Mister Otoko scared everyone.

As Mister Otoko went to write something on the board, something caught Cheri's attention out of the corner of her eye. She sat beside the window and saw a strange light emitting from the trees outside. Mister Otoko turned around to see Cheri not paying attention.

"Hey, is my lesson not interesting enough, Mime?" Mister Otoko crudely asked.

Cheri turned her attention back to the teacher, ready to defend herself. Yet as she opened her mouth to speak, the strange light appeared in front of Mister Otoko in a flash.

"What the-" Mister Otoko went to say before being encased in the light.

* * *

**I was slightly inspired by ****_PrincessCalypse_**** when it comes to the light-thing, yet I will not have the same monsters or anything.**

**This story is an SYOC story. Information below.**

**Please no submissions via review.**

**RULES**

** *This story, all mews are named after soda and will have soda in their Mew name. Regular names can be English or Japanese, but Mew names WILL be English. Regular Name: Cheri Mew Name: Cherry Soda.**

** *Takes places in Toyama, Toyama Prefecture, Japan.**

** *Ages range from for elementary school Mew 5(first year) to 10(sixth year), for middle school Mew 11(first year) to 14(fourth year), and for high school Mew 15(first year) to 17(third year). Cheri is 15.**

** *Males and females are both widely accepted.**

** *This story is rated T for including minor language, violance, and romantic themes. No rape nor strong language allowed.**

** *Regular physical appearance should seem somewhat natural. I just don't want blood red eyes or multicoloured hair.**

** *Mew appearance should be be influenced by their Mew colour.**

** *Mew colours available are... BLUE, PURPLE, and YELLOW.**

** *Animal DNA is restricted to one animal per Mew. We are not turning into Berry wannabes here. Animals should be endangered.**

** *PM submissions only with [Mew Soda: (OC NAME)] in the subject bar. If I was submitting Cheri, I would putting Mew Soda: Cheri in the subject bar.**

** *Surnames not necessary up front. If I need them, I'll pm you later.**

**FORM ON PROFILE.**


End file.
